First time
by Icewolf9879
Summary: This is my very frist story sorry if it has Errors iv never done this before, I going to try a wedding with the characters that should be together, its M for when i get used to this plz review - This story is up for adoption PM if you want the story
1. Chapter 1 - wedding of species

**I don't own buddyfight**

 **hope you like my first story**

* * *

"Gao are you sure about this." Gao mom said as she helped gao in his wedding dress (think normal white wedding dress with yellow streaks and the sun from his hat on the side like his buddy belt) it had been one year since gao and drum became buddy's.

Do to a mishap with the buddy policy all the buddys and creatures from dragon world are going to war with earth unless a human marrys a dragon world buddy to show good well and peace so gao and drum volunteered to do it to save the human world.

"Yes mom im sure this is for the human race, beside now drum and I are not only going to be the best buddy fighter but the best Partners ever." Gao said with a big simile gao mom can only shake her head with a simile 'that's my boy'

As the time winds down its time for the wedding drum and his best man his father are standing at the alter. Drum in a modified grooms tux cito. He gulped as he was nervous.

Drum dad seeing this slaped his back and said "Calm down boy you dont need to be nervous you are my son a proud strong Dragon all these other dragons would be lucky to be in your place you know, this is the proudest I have ever been of you, more proud than when you first breathe fire, you are about to become a adult dragon you can't show weakness."

"Yes father its just what if im not good enough there are plenty of better dragons than me!" Drum said "Nonsense you are the best there is next to my slfe of course ha ha ha ha!" Drum bunker dragon father said as he laughed

"Thank you father I well do my best I well keep moving forward to the future." Drum said 'that my boy' the music started to play every one sited down all of gao friends and family are here, as the Doors opens and gao slowly walkes down the ali with his father, every one watching and drum thinking 'he is Beautiful'. Drum bunker dragon looking at takashi and thinking 'he would look way more sexy with out all those clothes on' as he lick his lips.

At the alter as gao dad went to sit next to his mom and daughter who are crying 'my baby going to become a man' 'Big brother'

The music slowly stoped as the Priest said "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite these two souls in holy matrimony, may we have the the valve of holy love" said the priest

drum and gao turn to each other "I drum bunker dragon take thee Gao mikado to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." Drum said as he puts a ring on gao finger "And I gao mikado take thee drum bunker dragon to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." Gao said as he put a ring on drum finger.

"You may now kiss each other" the priest said drum and gao blushing like crazy as they leaned to the other and kissed sealing the pack of the wedding.

Everyone was cheering for the newlyweds as they parted from each other, gao then went to toss the wedding bouquet and tasuku ryuenji catches it without even trying as he looked into his hands socked as his buddy jackknife dragon leans over him hugging him thinking of tasuku in a wedding dress.

 **"Buddy Skill on"** Said gao core deck case as drum and gao flew away to dragon world looking back waving to all his friends "Bye see you all later " " yay see you after our honeymoon" gao and drum said. And then they disappeared. "You now I should've told him that bunker dragons can get there mates pregnant regardless of gender or race" drum dad said as he pulled takashi close and started to kiss him thinking of his and takashi future wedding (gao dad and mom have a open relationship and drum bunker dragon father was ok with It) everyone else looked at those two and then look back to were gao and drum disappeared thinking 'Poor gao'

* * *

So what did you think for my first story, sorry about the error plz leave reviews so i can try to fix the mistaks I'll Start on the next chapter leave some review or pm me if you have some ideas for the chapter WARNING NEXT CHAPTER HAS LEMON


	2. Chapter 2 - The honeymoon of species

I dont own buddyfight

time for the next chapter if you have ideas to make it better PM me

* * *

 **DRAGON WORLD**

There was a flash in the sky and then drum and gao appeared. "Wecome to dragon world my love" drum said as he and gao looked over the land and see all kinds of dragons around them "Wow the dragon world look so cool will have lots of buddyfights and fun here, wooow hay!, what are you doing i can fly you know!" gao said all excited then shocked when drum pick him up bride style from the disappearing buddy skill board.

"I was only going to let you use it untell we got to dragon world it is the duty of the husban to cary his bride" drum said as he held gao close to his chest, gao wrapped his arms around drums neck as he nuzzed drums chest feeling embarrassed "yay yay" gao said as his cheeks turned red

"Listen gao I know we volunteered for this but the truth is I've always loved you, I was just a little shy that you mite not want me." Drum saod as he lokked away from gao his face all red. Gao lokked shocked for a moment then put his left hand on drums cheek turning his head to face him. " thank you for telling me this drum the truth is I always has a little crush on you since I first saw you, but now you mine you big dummy." Gao said as he pulled drum close to kiss him.

As they flow away with the sun setting making a beautiful and romantic moment in the sky. As they pulled away they look lovingly into each other's eyes the drum got a lewed look on his face as he nuzzed gao neck licking and nibbling on his neck and ear lobe. Gao lobe moaning from the sudden feeling of pleasure he got from it drum stop and pulled away with a big grin on his face "save that sweet moaning for when we get to the nest because I don't plan on letting you leave that for the next two weeks i going to make you beg for me to stop" drum said as he felt some think hard poking him in stomach.

" Is that a challenge because I don't plan on losing" gao said with a Challenging look which was hard to make with him blushing like crazy " oh trust me this is one challenge you won't winmy little son fighter" drum whispered in gao ear.

 **DRAGON WORLD (sacred mating grounds)**

The sacred mating grounds are a big piece of land with torches around the edge of the land making the dragon world symbol in the symbol are 10 big domes that has a door on them arranged in a big heart there is were the new mated go for there first ever mating. The grounds are under the stares were they say the frist dragon watches over them and blesses them With hope for the future. That is were drum is taking then, drum landed in the Center of the heart right in front of the 11 dome.

"Welcome to the sacred mating grounds were newly mated pare go to mate for the first time and to be blessed with hope for a happy future gao, it is also were im going to fuck you silly my love." Drum said has he opened the door and going in side and locking the door on the way in. (he used his tail) the hole inside of the dome looked like a mix of A Japanese house amd dragon cave "the dome were made with the help of magic world were the inside look like what ever the pare are used to living."

As all this happed gao look shocked at it all thinking that it looked awesome and beautiful " you don't have to worry about food or water or stuff like that the magic create those two all this was said to have been made when the first dragon mated with a magic user i tell you more latter now let get clean up and ready for the mating of your life." Drum said as he and gao got undress and cleaned up. ' ok gao calm down drum is a good buddy and won't hurt you' gao was thinking as he was nervous for his first mating as he waited on the bed naked waiting for drum to come out of the bathroom

'Ok this is it the time to show gao just what kind of dragon he was' drum thanking as he looked into the mirror getting ready for the mating of his life.

(warning warning lemon after this point)

As Drum walked out of the bathroom his erection almost coming out of his slit at the site before him gao naked sitting on the bed blussing like crazy as his cock was starting to get hard from drum star. Drum walked over to gao and got on the bed, he grab gao shoulders and lead gao backward untell his back hit sheets. Drum cock came out of his slit as he slowly stared to hump gao cock Making both of them hard and hot in seconds.

Drum lead down and French kiss gao as their tongues wrestled for dominance drums wined his tongue going over every part of gao mouth. As the need for air got greater they pulled apart panting as they looked into each others glazed eyes. Catching his breath drums said "Are you ready to be my mate now and forever?" "Yes yes plz i can't what anymore take me now, mark me, make me unable to walk for weeks plz" gao begged for that hot piece of dragon meat.

Drum smirked at gao begging "you got it buddy, get ou on your hands and keens now". Drum said as gao did what he was told to do drum got on his own keens and spred gao cheeks seeing gao tight virgin hole winking at he, drum lick his lips and he stared to hump his cock between gao cheeks his cock pre droping off on to gao hole. Gao moaned at the pleasure of fell that hard piece of Dragon meat "plz drum don't tease me stick it in I need it now plz" gao begged drum.

"Here it comes gao, you are mine now" drum panted as he thrusted all 10 inches into gao ass bending over holding gao in his arms. Gap gasped at the pain and pleasure of feeling full almost like being split open. "There im in, gao i going to start moving don't worry dragon pre helps numb the pain". Drum panted out as he started to pull out then otheust back in gaining speed after each thrust, soon gao only felt pleasure as the sound of slapping flesh filled the room.

"Mmmm... Aaaaaan~" gao let out cries of pleasure as he was constantly filled up. Drum then propped gao on his lap after sitting up and turning him aroud not once pulling out. Now facing each other gao wrapped his armes around drum neck and kissed him again, it felt so good to gao, he was enterd again and again lossing he self to true intimacy.

Drum and gao we're getting close to there release, drum pulled gao close and nuzzled his neck smelling their scents combining. "D-Drum i'm gonna cum~!" "M-Me to, cum with me gao" "ok" gao panted and drum hearing these sounds made drum harder and pretty soon, the sensation was to much he quickly bite down on gao neck drawing blood leaving the mating mark.

Gao did not feel pain only pleasure so much it made me clamp down on drum cock and start to cum soaking both of their chests in white baby batter. Drum feeling it get tighter cumed in gao ass painting his walls white and not only releasing sperm but a egg too that quickly went to his stomach and started to make an artificial womb and get fertilized.

both gao and drum stoped cumming after 3 minutes totally spent and fell over on their side on the bed. As they started to come down from there orgasm they looked into each other eye and kissed on last time before letting sleep take them drum still inside gao and holding him in a protective and possessive hug show he well never part with gao. As they late there on the bed they started to dream, dream of a future where they were a happy married couple with three kids unknow to the true that their dream will come true very soon.

* * *

Annnd done wow that was a lot of hard work but i finly got it done if you see eorres which a know there are tell me were and i trey to fix them, plz review on what you think of this chapter and im having a pole which chapter should I do next

A lemon of

drum bunker dragon father x takayshi mikado

tasuku ryuenji x jackknife dragon

vote il start the chapter after 7 votes or next month which ever comes first


	3. Alert

Hello all I'm glade you like my story so far but my life has become too busy to continue so I would like is someone would adopte and continue this story all I ask is continue the drum x gao and the other two lemons I was planning on having in this story


	4. Adaption

I'm happy my story has gotten so many readers but my life is to busy for this story so I would like if someone would adopted this story all I ask if you could continue the lemon and gao pregnant


End file.
